


The Promise

by iammyownqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin finds out just how deep Cisco's trauma is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Cisco huffed and sat down in his rolling chair. They did it. They defeated Zoom. Everyone milled around the cortex, wondering what to do next. Zoom was in the pipeline, Jay had his speed back, and Jessie was out of zooms control. everything was...Okay... Everyone was safe, if not exhausted. It was Wally who spoke first.  
"So... That happened."  
Joe gave him a sad smile. "I'm just glad no one got killed this time. Makes this whole thing easier to deal with. For everyone."  
"Speak for yourself" Jessie piped up. "I Still have scars, and I'm probably never going to get a decent nights sleep again"  
Cisco looked up and met her eyes. "Trust me, it gets easier to deal with. It might not ever leave you, but it will get better."  
"What did Zoom do to you?"  
"Oh, um... not Zoom exactly." He looked at the floor. "Lets just say one "Gift" my powers give me is I'm one of the only people I know that remembers what it feels like to get murdered."  
"Oh"  
He shrugged and looked at the floor.  
"Well at any rate, we got him and no one is going to hurt you again."  
Cisco laughed bitterly and looked up at Harry. "You know that's a lie. You can't ensure she's going to be safe all the time." He looked up at Jessie. "There will always be people who will hurt you physically or emotionally. That's just part of life. No one can promise you'll be safe all the time. The trick is to surround yourself with people who will make you happy, with people who will help you get through the pain and hard times."  
"Cisco.." Caitlin said, almost inaudibly. Everyone looked toward him in a sort of shock. It was plain from his answer that this kid had been through more than he was willing to share. They had never known Cisco to be so wise.  
Jessie looked up at him in awe. "Thank you."  
"I must say, You're incredibly clever Cisco, I never expected you of all people to say something so wise."  
As if a switch had been flipped, his mood changed instantly. His shoulders, which a second ago had been slumped, tensed. His back straightened, his face paled slightly. "please don't say that"  
"You mean give you a compliment? Okay, I mean your smart, but your not that smart."  
He stood up and he tried frantically to mask his panicked expression. "I need some fresh air." He said and rushed out of the room.  
Harry scoffed. "What was that about?" he scanned the others faces. They all looked confessed and worried.  
"I'm going to go see if he's okay" Barry announced.  
"No" Caitlin said. "I'll go."  
***  
She found him sitting near the entrance to the pipeline. He was curled up, his hands wrapped around his knees and face was buried in his knees. He was softly speaking to himself and noticeably shaking.  
"Not him, not him, he died, he's not the same person he'll never bother me again because hes not the same Wells"  
Caitlin came running to him.  
"Cisco?"  
He looked up and she saw the not yet fallen tears brimming his eyes. She sat down next to him and pulled him closer to her.  
"Hey."  
"Sorry" He mumbled.  
"What are you apologizing for? Cisco, I never knew he... that he affected you so much. I should be saying sorry for not noticing."  
"Its just... sometimes he's so much like him. And I know he's not. But when he says things like that... Things that the other Wells said... I don't care if he likes me. I don't care what he thinks. But I can't forget how he looked at me with his vibrating hand when he killed me. He killed me and left me on a cold concrete floor. and thats not even the worst of it." His lip trembled, the tears in his eyes finally falling down his cheeks.  
"He called me a son... He was like a father to me, even more like a father than my own, and he killed me."  
He was shaking even more now and Caitlin pulled him even closer to her and put her arms around him. And finally, he cried. All the tears he had held inside of him boiled over. She held his shaking body and couldn't help but wounder how often he cried alone. How many sleepless nights had passed without a friend to guide him out?. She remembered what he had said upstairs. 

There will always be people who will hurt you physically or emotionally. That's just part of life. No one can promise you'll be safe all the time. The trick is to surround yourself with people who will make you happy, with people who will help you get through the pain and hard times.

He said that, he surrounded himself with people who loved him, people who could help him get through his pain, but instead, he chose to cry alone. He chose to deal with something as heavy as getting murdered alone. Caitlin couldn't help but wounder why, why do this alone?  
The tears grew softer and softer, until Caitlin realized he had cried himself to sleep. She gave a small smile and lowered his head to her lap. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, and his hair was deshelved and plastered over his face. She smoothed it out and stroked his head. The only sound she could hear was his steady breathing. When he woke up she would have to remind him to drink some water, and maybe ask him about his nightmares, She might not be a therapist, but she was a doctor, and she would help him in anyway she could. That was her promise to him.


End file.
